


I Miss Our Little Talks

by chants_de_lune



Series: They Will Meet Again [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Protective Bellamy, Reconciliation, cause the writers are being cruel, gotta do everything myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chants_de_lune/pseuds/chants_de_lune
Summary: The battle ended and people who weren’t dead or injured were lining up for the cryogenic chambers.But Bellamy was still in the church.  He didn’t move from the bench next to the cot on which Clarke was laid out.  She was nearly as pale as the bandage wrapped around her collarbone.Damn this woman.She stirred slightly and he leaned on his forearms.  Her eyes found his, emotions scattered across her face.  Relief was there, a bit of shock, and some guilt that he recognized all too well.“Wow,” she breathed out.  “I thought that one would have done me in.”Bellamy didn’t smile, shaking his head and taking the slightest edge of coldness off his glare.“You took a bullet for me.” he said through gritted teeth.  “Don’t ever do that again.”---------900 words to regain my sanity after 5x095x11-5x12 speculation





	I Miss Our Little Talks

The battle ended and people who weren’t dead or injured were lining up for the cryogenic chambers.  

 

But Bellamy was still in the church.  He didn’t move from the bench next to the cot on which Clarke was laid out.  She was nearly as pale as the bandage wrapped around her collarbone.  

 

_Damn this woman._

 

She stirred slightly and he leaned on his forearms.  Her eyes found his, emotions scattered across her face.  Relief was there, a bit of shock, and some guilt that he recognized all too well. 

 

“Wow,” she breathed out.  “I thought that one would have done me in.”  

 

Bellamy didn’t smile, shaking his head and taking the slightest edge of coldness off his glare.

 

“You took a bullet for me.” he said through gritted teeth.  “Don’t ever do that again.” 

 

“Bellamy,” she said softly,  the softest she had said his name in a while.  “I had to.”  

 

“No, you didn’t, Clarke.” he snapped, anger simmering.  “You don’t screw me over to save your little girl’s life and then decide that mine is worth dying for.”  

 

  Clarke turned fully to him and he felt bad for the tinge of pain he saw in her eyes.

 

“She was off the field, and you were the one with a laser pointed at your heart.” 

 

_You’d do the same for me_ , was unspoken but filled the silence.   

 

“I made the wrong choice before, it was completely selfish,” she said, her eyes no longer dry.  

 

Bellamy shook his head.  “You don’t have to say this right now, you nearly die-“ 

 

“Yes I do,” Clarke persisted, “please let me fix this.” 

 

He sighed, crossing his arms as she took a deep, shuddering breath.   

 

Fuck, he hated seeing her cry.  

 

“I let anger overwhelm my heart,” she said, tears streaming down her face.  “I’m so sorry.”  She watched him stare at the ground.  “For everything that I did.”  

 

He clenched his jaw, nodding as he took a deep breath.  An old mantra came to him easier than he thought it would. 

 

“If you need forgiveness-“

 

“Only if you’re ready to give it, Bellamy,” she said, her voice breaking on his name.  He sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face.  

 

“Do you forgive me, for the things I’ve done?” he asked gently.  

 

“Of course I do,” she whispered, her eyes as open and earnest as they were seven years ago underneath a tree at midnight.  

 

“Then we put it behind us,” he murmured, holding her hand tighter as another sob got choked from her chest, “and we keep going forward.”  Clarke shut her eyes and composed herself.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled, holding his hand like a lifeline. 

 

  _No, thank you for doing what Octavia had too much pride for_ , he thought.   Then he noticed her shoulders shaking.  There were no spare blankets, the bruises on her calves and knees were exposed, her jacket underneath her head, and shirt hiked up for the stitched gash on her ribs.  

 

“You’re shivering,” he muttered. 

 

“Blood loss will do that,” she quipped.  Bellamy huffed, taking off his jacket and laying it over her midriff. 

 

“You need rest,” he said firmly, “we have a rough choice ahead of us.” 

 

“Another rough choice,” chuckled Clarke, but exhaustion betrayed her smile.  Then she looked at him timidly. “Will you stay a little longer?” 

 

He nodded, wishing they weren’t so broken that she felt the need to ask.  Clarke looked relieved, and let out a yawn.  “I’m exhausted.” 

 

Bellamy chuckled. “Getting shot will do that.” 

 

He settled against the wall, putting his feet up on the bench.  Clarke’s eyes were fluttering shut with each inhale.  She had pretty eyelashes, which seemed right, considering the vibrant color of the eyes they framed.  

 

Bellamy grimaced, shaking the sappy thoughts from his head. Too soon out of a relationship to pine this dramatically.  

 

“Missed you,” murmured Clarke, barely speaking over a breath yet still catching his attention.  “I missed you all those years you were gone.” 

 

His heart ached as he put his feet down to lean in closer.  “I missed you too,” he whispered, but that was not enough to describe it, not if he was ready to open up to her again, like he always had.  “The years I grieved you were the worst of my life,” he said, a heavy pressure lifting off his chest.  

 

Clarke’s eyes stayed closed, but a deep crease appeared between her brows.  Bellamy was tempted to smooth it away with his thumb.  “I didn’t want you to grieve,” she mumbled. “That’s why I called you every day on that damn radio.” 

 

The breath leaves his chest fast as his brain does the math and- _shit_. 

 

“You tried to contact all of us that whole time?” he asked, inwardly cursing the radiation for the thousandth time. 

 

She shook her head.  “Just you, needed to talk to you,” she sighed, and on one last whisper of “still need you,” her head leaned back and her breathing slowed.  

 

Bellamy exhaled, rubbing a hand over his face.  Too many emotions at battle within him as he processed the anger of one rash decision and the awe of longstanding commitment. 

 

“I need you too,” he murmured, putting his hand on her hair as he kissed her forehead.  He walked away with two clear thoughts; he loved that woman, to death, and he needed a hundred more little talks with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed two days to heal
> 
> come chat with me!
> 
> twitter: @atlas_bellamy  
> tumblr: atlasbellamy


End file.
